


Reunion

by TiffinRiver



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: How i think it should've ended, Post Season 7, meddling OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffinRiver/pseuds/TiffinRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is lonely, and something is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Julian Bashir opened his eyes and stared blankly up at the ceiling. He rose from his bed and began dressing, as he dug through his wardrobe for a clean pair of socks, he found an old bottle of scotch buried beneath his clothes.

He smiled bitterly, it was Miles' favourite vintage, or would have been, Miles, Keiko, and the kids had left the station four years ago, when Miles had been reassigned.

  
Julian placed the bottle on a nearby table as he left his quarters. As he walked towards Ops he saw officers, ensigns, civilians, and he could only name a few. The original crew had all left, nearly all it was just him and the Major now.

  
Worf had left as soon as the war was over, going back to the Klingon empire. Ezri had relocated to earth, they'd kept in touch for a year but the letters had trailed off. Sisko was still with the Prophets, Garak was on Cardassia, Quark had become rich and flown away, Rom and Nog had been assigned to the Enterprise, Odo was with the Founders.

 

The station was excruciatingly lonely. He met Kira at the turbolift and nodded to her as they stepped inside, "Ops."

  
The turbolift began to move, and they stood in silence. Julian sighed as he dealt with the burn that had called him to Ops.

 

 

As he stepped back into the turbolift, he wondered when his life had become so full of routine.

  
'About the time everyone left.' He answered himself. His shift was dull, two second degree burns and a sprained ankle. He ate alone at the replimat, went back to work, finished his shift and went to bed.  
_---------------------------------------

The ship docked late at night and was quickly cleared, quarters were handed out and the people scattered around the station.

 

Julian got out of bed, got dressed and headed to the infirmary, upon arrival he was informed that, a broken rib would need setting, he sighed.

  
His shift was as dull as it always was these days, and when it ended he made his way methodically to the replimat for lunch.

  
He collected his food and moved across the croweded floor to an empty table. He pulled out a PADD and began to eat his lunch.

  
About five minutes later he felt the pressure of warm hands on his shoulders. He tensed, hand flying to his phaser, when a mocking voice said, "Now, now Doctor. Violence is not the answer."

  
"Garak!" Julian nearly fell off his chair as he turned to look at the Cardassian, Garak looked much the same as the last time he saw him, perhaps his hair was a little longer, and his smile brighter but otherwise he was the same.

"Garak! What...how...why...Garak, why are you here?"

  
Garak stepped around the table an sat down, the same sly smile that Julian remembered crossing his face. "I truly do not know."

  
Julian shook his head, and let the matter drop, simply glad to see an old friend again.

After his lunch was finished he made his was to Ops to ask Kira about Garak, he stepped out of the turbolift and froze in place.

Worf was checking sensors, Miles was working on something or other inside the wall, Ezri was talking to Kira, who was leaning on ' _Odo's_ arm.

  
Even as Julian gaped at the scene the doors to the Ready Room swished open and Sisko clattered down the stairs passing his baseball from hand to hand. Quark and Rom came out behind him, Quark looked mildly distressed and Rom smug.  
Someone spoke behind him, "Excuse me, sir."

  
Nog slipped past him and moved towards Miles.

Julian blinked a couple of times, and finally Miles noticed him, "Julian, how are you? We missed you on the Runaway."

  
Julian just stared. Ezri frowned "Julian are you alright?"

  
"Why the HELL are you here?" Was all that he managed to get out.

  
Ezri smiled " We don't know, but a young woman came to get us, she said it was important that we were all on the station."

  
" I did, indeed." Said a voice from jut outside Sisko's office.

  
Julian spun and a very beautiful woman grinned down at him.  
"Why?" He asked

  
She raised an eyebrow "Why, what?"

  
"Why is it important that we're all togther?"

  
Her laugh was sharp and she spoke quietly

"Because, it's not over yet. The worst is still to come."


End file.
